His First Word
by Zenelia
Summary: It's Rose's 2nd birthday party, and Harry attempts to set up a game for the kids. What happens with Al makes friends with the game? Warning: insane little kid cuteness.


**A/N: **Oh my gosh! I wrote a canon fic! Something I haven't done in a while. This was inspired by both the Rugrats (Chuckie!) and my little sister. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even a piñata, sadly enough.

* * *

They were all gathered at the Burrow for little Rose's 2nd birthday party. The whole extended family was there—Bill and Fleur and their children, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis; Percy and his children; George and Angelina with their son Fred II and daughter Roxanne; and Harry and Ginny with 3-year-old James and almost 2-year-old Al. James was running around with Fred II, and Al was sitting on the floor with Rose.

"I can't believe my little girl is already 2!" Hermione gushed, absentmindedly rubbing her petite baby bump.

"It's hard to believe that James is already 3, and that Al will be 2 soon," Ginny agreed, sitting opposite Hermione with a cup of tea perched in her hand.

"I know." Hermione shook her head, then she got that signature Hermione-Granger-I-know-you're-hiding-something-spill look that she had perfected in her Hogwarts days. "What're you hiding?"

"Me?" Ginny hoped her feigned innocence was convincing. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes, you are. What is it?"

Ginny sighed. "I can't tell you. Not until I tell Harry."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "I'm pretty sure I know what it is now," she said in a song-lilted voice. She looked pointedly down at her stomach, and back at Ginny.

Gin smirked. "I'd say that's a _possibility._"

"Sure it is."

"Everyone! It's time for the—oh, Harry dear, what'd you call that thing?" Molly's voice carried through from the living room.

Hermione and Ginny got up and walked in, and saw a piñata sitting on the floor. Molly was standing above it, and Harry was sitting on the floor with something Hermione recognized as a Muggle hook.

"It's a _pi__ñ__ata_, Molly. The kids will whack it—or try to—and once they break it, candy will come falling out. It's a popular party game in the Muggle world," Harry was explaining.

Molly nodded her head in at least semi-understanding, watching Al as he sat in the floor playing with the ears on the animal. Was it a cat? Molly couldn't be sure, as she assumed it was a bit deformed. _It's cute all the same,_ she thought.

"Here, Allie, give that to Dad," Harry said, holding his arms out to his youngest son.

Al tilted his head to the side, as if asking why. He hadn't quite yet figured out how to talk.

"Dad's gonna set it up for the game."

Al nodded, and handed it over.

Once Harry started to lace the hook onto the piñata, though, Al started to protest. He started crying, grabbing for the piñata, and crawling towards Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, looking down between Al and the piñata.

"Harry, I think he's made friends with it," Ginny said with a smile. "I don't think he's gonna let us smash it now."

"Allie, we've got to. It's the game," Harry said gently, moving around Al to continue hanging the piñata.

"No!"

Harry froze and looked at his son. "What'd you say?"

"No!"

"His first word!" Ginny exclaimed, hurrying over to smother Al in a hug.

Harry, meanwhile, just looked up and blinked. "Of course his first word is 'No'. That's all we'll be hearing for a while." Regardless, he smiled at Al as the child finally extracted himself from his mother and crawled over to squash the piñata in a hug of his own.

"Dad, do we get candy now?" James came up and asked, crawling on his dad's shoulders.

"No, I don't think we'll get any candy today."

"Aww."

Party festivities soon commenced, all with Al carrying that piñata around, and the adults chuckling as he said "No!" to everything he was asked.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, I don't know if they use piñatas in Muggle England, much less Wizarding, so we're pretending that they do. This is a bit silly, but I wrote it in one go with minimal changes, so I like it. Reviews make me happy! :]

-Zenelia*Sky


End file.
